Pure Revenge
by UnguidedAngel
Summary: A Tokyo Revelation fic, I wasn't sure where to put it, It deals with some disturbing subjects, and it has hints of Yaoi.. R&R please ^_^;;


Body If you have no clue what I'm on about, please go watch it, it's a great anime. 

This is one of the first fics on Tokyo Revelation. If you don't know what it's about, it's about Demons and the human life force, reincarnating Gods and Goddesses, and it was originally made in 1994. This fic is based when Akito Kobayashi and Kojiro Soma used to goto Elementary school together. Akito is well known for being gay, and always gets picked on and called names. Kojiro is his only friend, the only person that'll defend him. This is set back then.. enjoy please. 

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Tokyo Revelation or it's characters, never have done, never will do. 

Warnings ~ Yaoi content. Well, partial references, Akito toward Kojiro. Violent scenes, magical, demonic, even satanic references. If you have anything against gays or the occult, this truly isn't the anime for you. Some adult scenes, addressing some adult themes. No sex or anything though (Sorry to disappoint) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

" Leave me alone! " 

" Faggot! Faggot!! " 

" I didn't do anything to you!! "  


" You sick Freak! " 

" Why won't you leave me alone?! Haven't you hurt me enough! " 

" That will never happen faggot boy " 

" Hey.. leave him alone.. you're really hurting him... " 

Akito had his eyes closed as a hand gripped him on the upper arm, pulling him hard from the group of delinquents, the odd foot still hitting him as he stumbles to his feet, the arm forces him behind a body. " I said you've done enough damage! Go on! Leave ! " Akito fell against this body as Kojiro watched the bullies grumble and reluctantly leave the two alone. He waits 

until they have disappeared from sight before turning and grabbing the slightly smaller boy by the shoulders, trying to make him stand on his own accord. " Akito? " He says softly as he gently moves his hand up to brush some of his light purple hair from his face, to reveal a thick trickle of blood.. "Oh god.. Akito.." he smiles to the other boy before lifting his hand 

gently to wipe the blood away.. 

" We'll make them pay Akito... don't worry.. " Akito can't help but smile as Kojiro, whispers these words to him. He winces as he falls forward, grabbing his waist in pain, still held by Kojiro's strong grasp as his hair falls forward, some of the strands sticking to the blood. " Thank you Kojiro.. " He closes his eyes as he stands, letting the full magnificence of his smile reach the outside world. " Come on Akito.. let's get you fixed up.." Akito cringes again, as Kojiro touches the gash on his side "It looks pretty bad.." he smiles sweetly before leading the other boy off. Making sure to check back on him every so often, so he's not left behind. 

As they reach the stairs by the back of the gymnasium, Kojiro sits on one of the steps, motioning for the pink-eyed boy to sit a few steps above him, he reaches into his bag as he sits down and recovers a small first aid kit. That he had "borrowed" from his own house, knowing that no one in this school was willing to look after Akito, _They don't even tell the bullies off, heartless bastards _he growls as unwinds a small ball of bandages. 

Lifting Akito's top as he slowly wraps the boy's wound, making sure first, to put some Iodine on the cut, to try and minimalize the injury, he apologises as Akito calls out in pain, telling him that it's for the best. He leans over the boy and secures the bandage at the back, looking at his work he smiles gently.. "Much better.." he says as he looks up to the cut on his head. Lifting the Iodine again, he places a cotton bud ontop of the bottle and spins it upside down, making the bud absorb some of the liquid. He reaches up to the cut, gently brushing the hair out of the way, moving his thumb slowly over his forehead. " I'm sorry if this hurts Akito.. " he places the iodine soaked cotton piece onto the boys head. But he doesn't move at all, and makes no noise.. 

Kojiro finishes cleaning the wound and places a small plaster onto it, before letting the boy's lilac locks fall back into place over it. He smiles gently as he sits back down.. "I'm not sure what's wrong with them Akito.. No one deserves to be treated like they treat you.." he says quietly before blinking as a set of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders " You saved me again Kojiro.. I will never forget this.." Akito says as he softly tries to nuzzle in between the base of Kojiro's neck and his shoulder, only to fall forward as the other, startled boy stood up awkwardly. 

Akito only had time to put his hands infront of him as he fell, coming into contact with Kojiro's bag before he steadied himself. Watching in horror he witnesses Kojiro's bag fall from the steps, spewing it's contents out as it falls, the first aid kit landed at Kojiro's feet while a small, black book, landed a few feet away from him. As Akito stared at this book, he felt almost compelled to read it. He slowly picked it up and glanced at the cover, a golden pentagram marked in the leather backing. 

Before he could say anything the book was snatched from his grasp and placed safely back into the bag from whence it came. Akito stood in disbelief as he looked at the other boy, his light hair being brushed by the gentle breeze.. "That's why the others fear you.." he stated, as Kojiro let his head fall in shame. "They fear you because of your knowledge of the occult.. and what you could do.." Kojiro nodded his head lightly, not wanting to talk of it, he hadn't performed any major spells as such yet, it was all just hype, but it seemed to protect him and his friend from any danger. Akito strode over to him, and lifted his hand to gently brush against the other's face. "I don't fear you Kojiro.." he stops, as if to carry on a sentence as he hears Kojiro's sharp, nervous breathing, only to be interrupted by the sound of people approaching their position. 

He steps away from Kojiro as he turns to see the bullies from before. Kojiro taking his defensive place infront of his friend once again. "You think we're going to leave you alone? " one of the gang shouts as another picks up the pace toward the two.. "It's not going to happen Witch Doctor.. You've chosen your place.. and now you will pay." 

Kojiro steps back, forcing Akito to do the same.. "Akito.. run!" he commands quietly before turning himself, trying to make an escape from the seven, or maybe eight gang members that had come to finish what they had started with Akito, but this quick spurt for freedom is quickly cut down. A young boy, maybe the same size as Kojiro, launches himself at the boys ankle, tackling him to the floor. He yelps loudly before his chin comes in contact with the hard ground beneath him, the impact lifting his round-framed glasses from his face and they slide over the ground as Kojiro opens his eyes painfully, trying to lift himself back to his feet before feeling cold steel on his back. "Argh!" he screams, trying to find some way of subduing the pain, as the chain whips his back again, it cuts through his top and his skin, blood becoming apparent as he falls to the ground once more.. "Akito.. run.." he says weakly. 

Akito needed to turn around as he heard the yelp of his friend.. he slows his steps as he watches the gang descend upon his friend, sporting weapons from chains to knives. "Kojiro!!" he screams as he steps toward his friend.. only able to hear the screams of laughter from the gang, but being able to see the look of torture on his friend's face "Leave him alone!! Please!" Akito pleas. Two of the group seem to pair off and head in his direction, smirks plastered all over their faces, one grabs Akito by the left arm, pulling his shoulder back until he feels a sharp pop. Akito throws his body forward in pain as the other grabs his right, pulling it back to it's extreme as well, to stand him between the two.. "Kojiro!" he cries.. tears of pain and concern starting to streak down his face as he falls in the arms of the two others, watching the rest of their gang concentrate their efforts on his only friend. The guy on his left shoots his free arm out, grabbing Akito by the chin and making him watch the others torture Kojiro.. "Watch gay-boy.. as we teach your friend to hang around freaks like you.." they growl toward him, holding him firmly in place as his tears wash over their fingers.. "Kojiro.." he chokes. 

The only way Kojiro can tell the blurs apart without his glasses is his friends, pale hair. "Aki-" he starts before getting hit in the stomach by a steel booted foot. He instinctively brings his hands to try and protect the area being attacked, before he is grabbed just below the jaw, blood trickling down the side of his mouth, and his clothes torn and blood soaked. He feels many other hands grab him as they lift him to his feet, tears in his skin now coming into full view for Akito to see, the knives and chains leaving a bruised and bloody body behind. The ringleader of this gang, releases his hand from Kojiro's neck and his head falls forward accordingly, he coughs heavily, blood slowly dripping from his chin as he faintly hears his friend call out to him. His body is fallen into the arms of the people he's tried to fight on countless times before, they hold him steady as the ringleader circles him "It's people like you.. that make the education system slip.." Kojiro finds difficulty in understanding this and tries to voice his view, but he simply hasn't got the strength, the other boy turns, the blade in his hand reflecting some of the light in the surrounding area before he sweeps it at Kojiro's chest, only managing, barely to cut the skin, a superficial wound that would heal without a scar in time.. Kojiro cries out again. The hands now letting him drop to the floor as they move away from him, chuckling lightly at the work they had performed. One stands purposefully on Kojiro's glasses, snapping the fragile frames in two, and causing the glass of the lenses to shatter, spreading themselves over the concrete as the two holding Akito release their grasp. 

As Akito falls forward he does his best to stumble toward his fallen friend, "Kojiro" he calls, tears still stricken over his face, he grabs his shoulder quickly before ramming it strongly against a wall, the same pop is heard once more as he calls out in pain, circling his arm before returning to the side of his friend. He lifts his face gently, trying to brush away some of the blood.. "Kojiro.." he says quietly, trying to find the boy's pulse.. "Come on.. wake up.." he coos gently, only to hear a shrill scream from behind him, where a teacher had stumbled upon the bloody scene. As he is helped to his feet he grasps Kojiro's bag and also lifts the two separate fragments of his glasses.. "I'm sorry friend.. this is my fault.. and they will pay.." 

He sits quietly on the steps he and Kojiro were sitting on earlier that day. He tries to get his body into as much as a ball as he could before he started to cry once again. He sobs lightly while grabbing his friends bag tightly, trying to use it for a small amount of comfort, "They'll all pay" he growls through his tears. He ignores any adults attempt of communicating with him and only looks back to Kojiro as the ambulance arrives. Now Akito jumps to his feet and to the side of the stretcher as the, sweet-faced, brown haired boy begins to wake up.. "Kojiro.?" he says uncertainly, and smiles as he gets a small, silent nod in response. He then quickly blinks, looking down as he walks with the stretcher to the ambulance doors. "I'm sorry Kojiro.. this is all my fault.. but they'll pay.. I'll make sure of that.." his friend groans in pain as he tries to reply.. "No, Akito.. please.. don't blame, yourself, it's not your fault.." he weakly says before passing out. Akito places the small satchel ontop of the boy.. "I'm going to watch over you my friend.. " he says, almost at a whisper as the ambulance doors close on them both and take them to the nearest hospital. 

Akito, stood and watched as the Soma family came to visit their injured son, he watched them care for him for hours on end, they even came to him, to offer their support. He felt this was a kind gesture and had nodded, but he didn't really give a shit at the moment, he was trying to figure out a way to exact revenge on the son of a bitches who did this monstrosity to his friend. As the family left, Akito made his way to the boys bedside, despite his condition he was smiling, and he nodded lightly "Nevermind Akito.. I know how they are going to pay.." he smiles gently, Akito finding it hard to believe that those words came from those sweet lips. He nods silently and places his arms over Kojiro, hugging him tightly and placing his head on his chest, "Thank you again Kojiro..for being my friend.. even through all this.." the other boy nodded and smiled awkwardly, returning the hug lightly, but not to the extent that Akito longed for. He creeped up his chest, moving his fingers gently, avoiding all of Kojiro's wounds as he gently touches his face. Akito moved his head in silently, smiling at the other boy as he parts his lips, licking the boy gently on the cheek.. "Thank you Kojiro.." he says before moving down to his chest and licking it carefully, his tongue gently, yet wantingly caresses his flesh "..for saving my life..." He pulls back, and can't seem to hide his disappointment as the boy doesn't seem to show the same passion back. He sighs gently as he heads toward the door, he turns to politely nod at Kojiro who said to him as he took his step through the door.. "They will pay dearly Akito.." Akito nodded once again and smiled "I trust you friend.. I'll see you in school, in a few days if you're upto it.." 

A few days later, Kojiro was in school as if nothing had happened, whatever wounds and bruises that were left were covered, by his dark, tight fitting clothes. Akito watched him closely as they walked together, noticing the new pair of glasses on his face, "What are we going to do Kojiro?" he asked quietly.. The taller boy glanced over and smiled as they reached a small arena of dirt where the playing field had fallen out of order "Just sit down my friend.." he says politely while he got a large stick, and started to etch symbols into the dirt, including the same pentagram that was on the cover of the little black book that Kojiro owned. He only stopped occasionally to push his glasses back up his nose. A constant smirk upon his face as he drags the stick along the finishing line.. 

"So what ~ are ~ we doing Kojiro..?" 

"We're going to bring forth the demons.." 

"Demons?!" 

"Yeah.. it says so in that book.. we can control them so don't worry.." Kojiro finished before throwing the stick to the side, while Akito looked at the book. "Demons arise! I command you to come before me!" Kojiro shouted, lifting his arms into the air for a while before realising nothing had happened.. "Why didn't it work?" he says, slightly puzzled as he circles the pentagram.. "Oh well.." he sighs, making his way to Akito, who had by now picked up the book.. 

"Hey, can I borrow this?" 

"Sure.." 

"Maybe I can get it to work.." Akito says with a large smirk imbedded on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This is where my story ends. For all of you that have seen the anime, it's when Kojiro is remembering their pasts, and he remembers that scene about trying to command Demons.. For all of you that haven't seen it.. GO! NOW! WATCH! And please Review. 


End file.
